


home is in your arms

by trampledflowers



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eagle Flies is a total sweetheart and no one can convince me otherwise, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding, just pure cuteness, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampledflowers/pseuds/trampledflowers
Summary: some headcanons i wrote for the precious eagle flies because i absolutely adore him and he deserves so much more love xx
Relationships: Eagle Flies (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Eagle Flies/Gender Neutral!Reader, Eagle Flies/Reader, Eagle Flies/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> so, this is actually my first ever post on here, though i wrote these and posted them on my tumblr (@thegunslingerstragedy) many months ago — somehow remembering just now that i didn’t post them here lmao. anyway, i really hope you like them and thank you so much for your time!  
> if there are any errors or you have any feedback/constructive criticism, i would be so grateful to you if you could leave comments as well!  
> enjoy x

**_➳ i think he would be sort of stiff and awkward as a lover in the beginning; poor boy is touch starved and doesn’t really know how to handle affection at first_ **

**_➳ he grows more and more comfortable with you over time, though it does take a little reassurance from you that you don’t mind the slow pace at which your relationship moves_ **

**_➳ in fact, he’s relieved when you tell him you actually prefer taking your time with things_ **

**_➳ your patience and understanding with him is something he will always cherish about you_ **

**_➳ he absolutely melts when you hold his face in your hands or run your fingers through his hair_ **

**_➳ he loves it when you braid his hair too, nearly dozing off at the feeling of your fingers brushing through the strands_ **

**_➳ you like to hum while you work, which makes it all the more difficult to stay awake_ **

**_➳ you’ll kiss his forehead and his cheeks to wake him if he happens to fall asleep - expect plenty of warm hugs and kisses in return_ **

**_➳ physical contact is a comfort for him when he’s feeling upset or angry about something, and having you there to hold him or to hear your voice whispering soothing words into his hair is heaven after a stressful day_ **

**_➳ he’ll be happy to wrap you up in his arms and stay beside you for hours if one were to let him_ **

**_➳ without a doubt is the type to rub the back of your hand with his thumb when you’re holding hands, or to stroke your skin with his fingers in general_ **

**_➳ he’s pretty tall compared to you, so he really enjoys hugging you and resting his chin on top of your head while his hands rub your back_ **

**_➳ his kisses are drawn out and deep, hands roaming across your waist and hips as you both lean back into each other again and again_ **

**_➳ he has pretty soft lips so you try to find every excuse to kiss him any time you can, something he finds rather adorable_ **

**_➳ he’s just as bad though, not gonna lie_ **

**_➳ his favorite places to kiss you are your hands and knuckles, the crown of your head and the side of your neck_ **

**_➳ always warm, no matter what time of day, so you adopt him as your personal heater on cold mornings - which is his favorite time to snuggle with you anyways, curled up and tangled in each other as the sun rises_ **

**_➳ a great way to help him relax: rub his arms and shoulders until he loosens up, sweet boy carries so much weight on them_ **

**_➳ he’ll always return the favor with back and tummy rubs!_ **

**_➳ wherever his hands go, his lips are sure to follow_ **

**_➳ rains fall sees how happy eagle flies is with you, so of course he approves of your relationship and even finds it a nice sight to see the two of you together, smiling and in love_ **

**_➳ he’s always wanted for his son to find peace, and he can see that he’s found it in you_ **

**_➳ the first time you tell eagle flies you love him, he looks at you like you just gave him the entire world - he even tears up a little bit_ **

**_➳ this concerns you of course, but he gently reassures you that it’s because he’s so happy that he found you_ **

**_➳ you’re happy that you found him, too._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> if anyone would be interested in more hc’s for other characters as well, please let me know!! i would greatly appreciate any feedback 🥰


End file.
